CASSIDA GREASES
=CASSIDA GREASE RLS 000 · 00 · 0 · 1 · 2= High performance regular load synthetic base fluid aluminium complex greases. Main application: '''For use on bearings, bushings and linkages on food manufacturing equipment. CASSIDA GREASE RLS 0 and 00 are particulary recommended for centralised lube systems or other similiar systems where an NLGI 2 grease may be difficult to dispense. =CASSIDA GREASE EPS 00 · 1 · 2= High performance extreme pressure aluminium complex greases with synthetic base fluid. '''Main application: '''For use on bearings, bushings and linkages on food manufacturing equipment, particulary where there are high pressure and loads, high temperatures and water spray. CASSIDA GREASE EPS 00 is especially recommended for centralised lube sytems and enclosed gears. =CASSIDA GREASE HDS 00 · 2= High performance high viscosity synthetic base fluid heavy duty aluminium complex greases. '''Main application: '''For use on bearings, bushings and linkages on food manufacturing equipment, particulary where slower speeds, high pressure and loads, high temperatures and water spray are present. CASSIDA GREASE HDS 00 is recommended for open gears and centralised lube systems. =CASSIDA GREASE GTS 2= Specialty extreme pressure calcium sulphonate complex greases with synthetic base fluid. Excellent extreme pressure, anti-wear and corrosion prevention properties. '''Main application: '''For use on bearings of electric motors, pumps, conveyors, mixers, gear units and bearings. =CASSIDA GREASE GTX 2= High performance extreme pressure calcium sulphonate complex grease with synthetic base fluid. Excellent extreme pressure, anti-wear and corrosion prevention properties. '''Main application: '''For use on bearings of electric motors, pumps, conveyors, mixers, gear units and bearings. Heavy-loaded and shock-loaded applications with low to medium speed bearings operating up to 180 °C, such as machines used to process pet food and animal feed. =CASSIDA GREASE HTS 2= Inorganically thickened grease with synthetic base fluid. '''Main application: '''Suitable for applications on food manufacturing equipment where high temperatures (peak 220 °C) can be experienced. =CASSIDA GREASE HT SW 2*= Inorganically thickened grease with synthetic base fluid and PTFE. '''Main application Suitable for high temperature applications up to 200 °C. =CASSIDA GREASE LTS 1= High performance aluminium complex grease with low viscosity synthetic base fluid. Main application: '''For use on bearings, bushing and linkages on food manufacturing equipment. Particulary recommended for use in cold storage situations with temperatures down to -50 °C. =CASSIDA GREASE MD 2= High performance silicone based speciality grease specially developed for the lubrication and sealing of taps, valves and fittings with EPDM seals. Suitable for use with other seal materials normally used in food machinery lubrication systems. Good resistance to hot water, steam and disinfectant solutions. '''Main application: '''Taps, flow meters and fittings used for the handling of water, drinks and beer. Seals on autoclaves and sterilisers. Suitable for continuous operation at temperatures up to 180 °C and short term exposure to temperatures not exceeding 250 °C. =CASSIDA GREASE SGG 000*= High-performance, aluminum complex grease with synthetic base fluid. '''Main applications For use in gearboxes where fill for life lubrication is required. CASSIDA GREASE SGG 000 is also recommended for centralized lube systems that calls for fluid grease with a heavy base oil viscosity and maximum performance.